It is well-known that traditional receivers applying domes with holes exhibit a significantly reduced low-frequency response due to the low frequency filtering characteristics of the holes in the dome.
A direct comparison between frequency responses of a closed dome and an open dome is shown in FIG. 1. It is evident that the sound pressure level (SPL) of the closed dome is significantly higher that the SPL of the open dome in the frequency range from 100 Hz to 2 kHz.
In view of the above-mentioned lack of low-frequency performance it may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a receiver arrangement for a hearing aid assembly, said receiver arrangement enhancing the low-frequency response for receivers applying an open dome arrangement.